Insane
by ColourMeSoftly
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a demon trail that leads them to a Mental Health Center where they run into a patient claiming to be an Angel after he was found washed up on the shore of a lake. Based on the picture from Misha's tweet.
1. The Patient

"I still hear them." The patient said in a monotone voice as he stared up at the ceiling. He shifted in the chair he was lying in, the tight leather made an audible squeak.

"Hear who?" The answer was practically routine; the doctor had all the usual answers burned into his memory.

"I still hear them," He repeated, "The Angels. Even with the pills I can still hear them." The doctor took in an exasperated breath.

"We go over this every week. There's no such thing as Angels. We've come so far since we brought you hear, don't choose now to breakdown." He shot a hard stare towards his patient, "You can go back to your room now." His patient nodded, and slowly got up. The guards outside the door came in and began to lead him to his room.

'_I'm really not crazy. They all just don't understand.'_ He thought over and over again. _'I'm not crazy. I'm really not crazy.'_

"Go on in now." The guard said interrupting his thoughts, lightly moving his forward into his room. He nodded and went over to his bed. The sunlight poured in from the window, showering his back in warmth. He sat upright, just looking off into the distance. He sighed, this place was torture, and he needed to get out. There was a higher purpose for him in the world and just sitting here, being monitored and given drugs every few hours was not it. _'I'm not crazy.' _He laid back, letting sleep take over him, at least until one of the nurses comes by to give him more sedatives.

Dreams, they're a funny thing. Like movies in front of your eyes, although, they seem real, like memories, but not complete. His dreams were only flashes, dark black leather, guns, and classic rock. There were no faces or names. Only voices. The dreams occur every night, and he just can't place his finger on it, but they all seem real. None of the doctors will bother to listen to him speak of his dreams; they say it's part of his Schizophrenia.

He woke with a start, jolting awake in his bed. There was a knock at the door. A few seconds later, the door was unlocked. A nurse with flowing red hair walked in. She was his favorite; she always made sure that he was last on her rounds, saving time to talk with him. She was his best friend, and he didn't even know her name, he just called her nurse. He smiled.

"Nurse." he said with a tone of happiness in his voice.

"Hey you!" She smiled, sat next to him on his bed, and handed him his pills, "How've you been?" Come to think of it, that was also routine, but it was different with her, he questions turned into true conversation, true caring.

"I've had another dream. You woke me up, but it's still the same." He began, sighing after he finished speaking. The nurse took a moment to answer.

"Are you really sure they're just dreams? They seem to be a common occurrence, and you know what they say, if you have a dream more than once, it's bound to be true!" She gradually got more cheerful as she spoke. Her patient was the only one who enjoyed talking with someone, she needed to talk too. Her patient was an outlet as much for herself as she was for him. As a matter of fact, both of them together were better than the hospital's therapist.

"Are you sure? They say it's part of what I have, but it can't be. I'm not crazy." He looked down, "I can't be." The side effects of the pills were kicking in now. Depression. Though he didn't get as bad as the other patients, just a bit upset usually. He had the nurse to thank for that. She put a hand on his shoulder, unable to voice what her mind screamed at her '_I know you're not.' _She had to keep in mind that she was talking to a mental patient. Still, she wanted to believe that he wasn't. She desperately wanted to believe that there was a higher power, what with everything that was going on in the world.

"It'd be nice, wouldn't it? Angels being real and all." She finally spoke with a tone of hope in her voice. The way she stared at that wall, she could have bore a hole in it. Her thoughts, whatever they may have been at the moment, were cut off by a long sigh from her patient.

He was looking up at the ceiling with a half smile on his face.

"They don't like us very much, well, some of them don't, but a lot of them try," he spoke in a dreamy, lazy tone. Now the sedatives were kicking in. The doctor must have upped his dosage because he didn't act like this nearly this son. She sighed, and tapped his leg.

"Time to go back to sleep now," she was standing up now, helping him get settled into his bed. She smiled down at him, ran a hand through his dark locks, and said her goodbyes. The door closed behind her as she left. He now lay in his bed, humming a vaguely familiar song as he slipped into yet another sleep.

The usual dreams flashed before his eyes. Bloody splatter on the walls, a man yelling something he couldn't understand. Now there's three shot glasses clanking together in a 'cheers' fashion, laughs could be heard around the table. There was a feeling of happiness, then utter relaxation. Things seemed peaceful now, probably because the dreams brought him into the car. He's never actually seen the outside of it, but he's been in it so many times, he knows it like the back of his hand. The low hum of the engine, and some more music filled his head now. The only sights were the back of two heads. Still, no faces. The dream changed again. It only looked like a cheesy motel room. Duffle bags were thrown onto the bed. A man was on his laptop, but the screen covered his face. The door opened, and another man walked into the room, carrying a bag of food, the name on the bag was illegible, but the burgers that came from it looked delicious.

The dream changed yet another time. There was a park; children were playing on the Jungle Gyms. The man who brought the burgers was sitting on a bench next to him. When he looked over, he couldn't see his face, but he saw his eyes. Pure emerald, the beautiful shade of green everywhere. Looking into the man's eyes, he could see that he was tired. Not from lack of sleep, but just tired in general. Tired of everything, for some reason. Of course, that, he was clueless of. For some reason, he could read this man like a book. The man was about to speak, but when the man opened his mouth, the dream began to fade into a slur of colors. Just dripping and swirling into utter nothingness.

He woke up; looking at a wall, there was a frown on his face. _'What was he going to say?' _he thought, but now, he'll probably never have the opportunity to find out. He sighed and sat up. Breakfast time. One of the nurses unlocked his door and brought him to the cafeteria. He thanked them and walked over to the back of the food line. His mind was still lingering on the dreams, too caught up in his thoughts; he startled himself when he found himself at the front of the line. He picked up a silver tray, and slid it over to where the food was being handed out. It was almost all gone. Not that he minded, being as he wasn't particularly hungry, ever, but it was nice to get food in his system. He eyed the food with bored eyes and sighed, holding his tray out to the server, who put one muffin and two pancakes on his tray. He smiled weakly and thanked her. Scanning the crowd for somewhere quiet to sit, he soon found a quiet chair over at an empty table in the corner.

Everyone was so loud, constantly yelling and screaming at someone, or some inanimate object. Usually the latter. Still, he shouldn't complain, he was in a psyche ward after all. That, and he didn't understand why he was still there, sure when he first came in he thought he was an Angel. Now he's been told otherwise, at first, he didn't believe them, but the doctors have their ways of changing what people thought… He shook his head clear of the memory, and began eating his breakfast.

"I brought you the newspaper." The nurse sat down across from him and pushed the paper towards him.

He smiled at her, "Thank you," She nodded and went back to her job. He loved reading the paper, even if the articles practically bored him to death. It was nice to read about what was going on in the outside world.

He opened up the paper so he could read the headline, but not take up all the space on the table. The headline read _"Holy Mistake! Priest of local church found with child pornography!" _ What was wrong with people? _'Why would a man of religion do something like that?' _ He thought to himself. Reading the article through, he learned that the Priest would face trial soon. He shook his head and fished his breakfast. Standing up, he folded the paper and put it under his arm, as he threw out his trash and put his tray with the others.

"I'm ready to go back now," he told the nurses. They nodded and led him through the corridors back to his room.

"We'll come and get you in time for lunch," One of them said as they unlocked his door and let him into his room.

He sat down on his bed and leaned against the headboard, sighing, he reopened the newspaper and began reading. Most of the articles couldn't hold his interest; he had no need for knowing the state of the economy, or who was running for mayor. Everything about all of that seemed pointless. Soon he settled for reading the comics. At least those could those could hold his attention, even if it was for a short time, even if the humor was dull and the jokes were cheesy.

He began to doze, but all he did now was sleep, he really didn't want to anymore. Instead he scanned the paper again, and he found an article that he's missed, it was even somewhat interesting. Apparently, two people were spotted in a nearby town that look outstandingly like two felons. Although the article says that the criminals perished in a helicopter explosion some four years ago. These people could only be look alikes, but the authorities didn't want to take many chances being as they were highly dangerous. The article went into how they desecrated graves, robed banks and killed many people, they were brothers raised by a psychotic father. He scoffed, really, what was wrong with people today?

He put his paper on the nightstand next to his bed when he heard it. When he heard them, the Angels.

"_Something's always going on down there," _

"_Most of them are ignorant to it, we could step in again?"_

"_Remember what happened last time we interfered down there!" _

"_If I recall brother, it was we who started it," _

"_It was the Winchesters."_

"_We still played a big part in it, why can't you see that?"_

"_Because we don't need to see it! We have enough problems!"_

"Who are the Winchesters? What's happening? What can I do?" He shouted at the voices he was hearing, he standing up now, yelling at the ceiling. Nurses rushed in, they grabbed his arms to hold him down. He wasn't thrashing though, standard procedure.

"Again? We thought we had you under control!" One of the nurses yelled.

"But I-" he didn't have time to finish before they stuck him in the leg with a needle. Next thing he knew, he was in solitary again. He hated solitary. Sure he didn't have to deal with the other patients, and they fed him on time, but he felt trapped. Almost as if he was too big to be able to fit in there.

"Dinner time!" Someone called in, the door opened and they put a tray down in front of him. He said thank you, and they left. The food didn't look remotely appetizing, so he only ate enough to sustain him, then curled up on the floor and shut his eyes.

He saw blood on his hands, blood on the walls, and then everything got blurry as he fell to the floor. Someone ran towards him, but he couldn't see who, the only thing he saw was blazing emerald, and a scared look in the eyes.

He woke up, sweating and panting. The lights were shut down, and he didn't know how long he was out, but he saw someone standing at the other side of his room.

"Who's there?" He called out, he heard a maniacal laughter, and the shadow stood up and walked closer to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," they purred, looking down at the trembling man beneath them. "You were once powerful, now look at you. Now you've truly fallen, and they can't help you this time." They touched his head, and everything went dark.

It must have been several days before he woke up, because when he finally rose, he was in the medical ward. There were tubes attached to him, his heart was on a monitor. It must have been bad, being as how many things were attached to him. There was a breathing tube, and things that felt like suction cups attached to his head and chest.

"Where am I….What happened?" He said quietly, one of the doctors must have heard him, because they were at his side in a second.

"How are you feeling?" They asked him, but they didn't give him enough time to answer because they were already drawing blood and checking charts. "We were scared there, thought you weren't going to make it," the doctor said with a smile on his face, "We'll keep you here for a few more hours and then you'll be free to go into the Rec Room. Interacting will probably be the best thing for you now." He nodded at the doctor, and sat up slowly.

His nurse showed up soon, "Oh my God! I'm so glad you're okay!" She wrapped her arms around him, and he sat there slightly confused, unsure of whether or not he should hug her back. One of the doctors cleared his throat.

"Try to keep professional dear, we know you're close to this one, but keep your head on." She nodded, but the smile stayed plastered to her face.

"You've been out for a week! We all thought you wouldn't make it, but I visited," she said, glancing over at the table next to him. It was littered with newspapers, and little chocolates. "I know you would have wanted to know what you missed, and the chocolates, well, they'll help you feel better." She said with a smile. He was very happy that she brought the papers for him; the smile he was wearing showed that.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back now, I just wanted to see if you had woken up yet." She smiled, and he told her that he understood. As soon as she left, he reached over and grabbed the oldest paper, flipping it open and reading the first article, it was about some man going missing. After reading through most of the papers he found that he really hadn't missed much. It was all mainly political nonsense, and random happening around the local towns.

A few hours have passed when he was finally done; the doctor came over and told him he was free to go. A nurse working in the medical ward escorted him to the Recreation room. He sat down and stared out the window for a while. One of the nurses came over and told him that he should really socialize, listening he sat down at a chess board, and awkwardly waited until someone came over to play.

After several games, he felt bored again. That's when it happened, he saw someone. The nurses led the two men down the hall; they came from the therapist's office. They must be new, but that wasn't the strange part. One of the men looked at him. When their eyes met, there was a spark. It was almost as if they knew each other, the man had a strange look in his eyes, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost, but there was something else, what was it? Sorrow? Regret? The only thing he was really struck with was the color. It was a deep emerald. The same emerald he's been seeing for days. The man from his dreams, he was sure it was him. It had to be.

He jolted forward and threw his arm towards him, but his nurse stopped him, laughing a bit, "You'll be able to meet them in a bit. Now it's time for your meds, but I can promise you that they'll be out here when the side effects wear off." She began to usher him to his room, when he tried to break away.

"No! I need to see him now! Please!" He was struggling, not violently, but needingly. Some of the nearby nurses tried to help, but she explained to them that she had him under complete control.

"Calm down, you'll see them. Tonight, I promise." He nodded in defeat, but looked in the direction the men went longingly. When they finally arrived to his room, he seemed distant. She gave him his pills and sat down next to him, "Are you okay?"

"I feel like I know him. The dreams I've been having, he was in them, I'm sure of it!" He spoke as if he wasn't sure, but in such a way as if he needed it to be true. The nurse felt bad for him, he was so far gone that he was now imagining to be dreaming about other patients.

"I thought you said that you've never seen any faces?" She asked.

"I haven't but the past few days, I've seen his eyes. They're pure emerald. I could never forget them, and those are his! The taller one I recognize because of his hair, he's usually sitting in front of me in the car," He explained his past few dreams and the nurse seemed to be lost. How could two people who have never met, or three rather, have such a connection, and now all of them are in the same mental hospital. It all didn't add up. She was about to speak when she noticed that her patient had begun swaying back and forth. The medicine had taken effect now.

She stood up, and helped him lay down, "I'll be back for you in an hour," She said, pulling the blanket over him.

When he fell asleep more memories played in his head. He was at a strange place, there was a woman, and he heard himself tell her that it wasn't her fault that her father left. She hit him. Next he was outside the same building, he heard laughter, and someone told him that he hasn't laughed that much in years. These seemed to be happy memories this time, meaning tomorrow night, or next time he slept, there'd be more emotional memories. They had patterns; some of them weren't very great.

He was woken up shortly after many more happy dreams scrolled across his eyes. "You ready?" his nurse asked, shaking him awake. He nodded as he was helped stand up. The nurse escorted him through the door, he was still wobbly, so he needed help.

Meanwhile, the two men waited in the now empty Rec Room. "I don't understand why we need to be here!" The green eyed man began, "Just because some nutcase wants to meet us!"

He was cut off by the other man, "You were the one who said you were going to because the nurse was hot. Stop complaining." He just scoffed.

"Well I changed my mind! Besides, she was acting as if the person absolutely needed to see us. She made it seem like life or death."

"It's obvious that she cares about whoever is meeting us here, can't you just e nice for one minute!"

"Fine," He grumbled, slinking back into his chair. Soon they heard footsteps coming down the hall. The green eyed man had shut his eyes; he'd had a long day.

"Are you ready?" She asked her patient, he looked nervous. His heart was racing, and pounding. She held his shoulders, "You'll be fine," she said as she smiled at him. He nodded, not looking too reassured.

The door opened, and the green eyed man shot his head up and looked as the two people entered. He stared at the man that stood before him. Unable to speak as electric blue eyes stared at him. The taller man looked between them; he wouldn't be able to get the attention of either of them, based on the way they were staring at each other.

The blue eyed man stared right into the eyes of the other man. As if they were speaking in some silent language. His breath cut short, it felt as though he was trapped in one of his dreams. He could barely make out what was happening. He heard the nurse sit down in a chair across the room, and he felt arms around him soon. A reflex hit him as he hugged the other man tightly. When he was let go of the hug, he saw tears in the eyes of the other man, a smile on his face. His soul screamed happiness, and his hands were on his shoulders. He couldn't speak; he almost forgot how to breathe. Something inside him was dancing, his stomach flipped. Finally the green eyed man spoke, his voice was a mixture of guilt, relief, sorrow and happiness, and he could hear tears in his voice, happy tears. One word, that was all he said, but it felt like a speech. One word and his world was almost put completely back together. One word, "Cas!"

**A/N: Well. It's finally up! After days of writing on paper during class, and having to endure teachers, other kids, and family members asking me if I was writing porn stories! I know there are probably a lot of Mental Patient!Cas stories up by now, but I wanted to put a lot of effort in it. I think the chapter beated around the bush a lot, and it's probably really annoying reading "He. She" over and over again, but when I first planned this out I wanted the last word to be "Cas". I worked really hard on this, and I want this fic to be successful so I figured a nice long one would be good! Review would e really helpful with this! I need feedback because I want this to be one of those fics that everyone knows about! Like one of those "Must Read' fics for the ship. (I know, probably not going to happen, but I can dream!)**


	2. Reunion

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone so far! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! I didn't think it would over so well. I feel as if last chapter had a lot of unnecessary details, so this chapter will make up in dialogue. Enjoy~**

"Cas! Oh my God Cas!" The green eyed man was frantic, pulling him closer and looking at him, then hugging him again and again. "I thought you were dead! I- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" From what he could tell, the man really was sorry. The guilt was pouring from his eyes.

He wanted nothing more but to understand what was going on, he just didn't. Maybe if the dreams he's been having, were actually memories, maybe some of them were lost. He didn't understand why this man was sorry, and he most certainly didn't know why he was overflowing with joy, or why his head was screaming that all is forgiven.

"I'm sorry…I- who are you?" He looked down and began, "I feel like I know you, I've been having dreams about you for a while now, but I don't know your name, or why you're so sorry. I don't know why I feel as though I'm going to explode from joy right now, and I don't know why every part of my is screaming that you're already forgiven. That you've been forgiven for the longest time."

The green eyed man took a step back and took in a sharp breath, "Cas…It's me, Dean. You remember. Quit joking….It's not funny." The so-called 'Dean' looked hurt; he looked like everything good in the world had just crashed and burned.

Castiel reached towards Dean and put his hand on his right shoulder. It was like everything fell back into place. There was a blast, and every memory came pouring into him. Everything, from the first time they met, to the strip club, to the hamburgers, to the Leviathans.

The other man lurched forward towards them, Castiel began to fall, but Dean caught him, "Cas!" He helped him sit down, and he winced. Dean felt burning on his arm, right where Castiel had touched. Lifting his sleeve, he saw a raised scar in the shape of a handprint.

Castiel held his head in his hands, the migraine he had from whatever it was that just happened, was terrible. Dean looked at the scar, it was hard to tell if he was angry or relieved. "…Cas?" Castiel looked up, and realization drew in his eyes.

"Dean!" He stood up abruptly and slung his arms around the other man. Now that he remembered everything, he really did need that hug, "I'm sorry." Was the next thing he said, and the only thing he could say, or what Dean would let him say, because he told him that they'll just put the whole thing behind them. They had bigger things to worry about.

He would have told Castiel about the hunt, if the nurse wasn't there. She stood up, grabbing Castiel by the shoulder, and pulling him back a bit.

"So you both do know each other? I'm glad and all, but this is a little much. It seems as though you've been through a lot together…" She began, but the glare that Dean was giving her shut her up quickly.

"Cas, how long have you been here? What do you remember?" He began, sitting down next to the Angel. Castiel faltered for a minute, he remembers being in a war with the Angels, and everything with the Apocalypse, but the hospital, all the medication they had him on, they changed his thoughts. Does that mean that everything he believed to be true really was true? Dean saw the anger build on his face. Castiel stood up and walked over to the nurse, he had to be sure, "Cas! What are you –"

He put two fingers on the nurse's head, and willed her to sleep. He caught her when she fell, and laid her gently on the floor. "Something is going on here, is that why you're here? Or is it Sam?"

Sam and Dean stood there dumbstruck, "What exactly happened while you were here?" Dean demanded, staring at Castiel intently.

"Take a seat, this will take a while," He began, and waited for the brothers to sit down. "They found me at the lake-" Dean had already cut him off.

"How could they have found you in the lake? I went back and I looked!"

"I know, I don't know how. Just listen to me!" He started again, "When they brought me here, I told them the truth on how I was an Angel and needed to get to heaven, or get to you. They diagnosed me with Schizophrenia, calling me crazy. I've been put on medication. After a while, I began to believe them, but I kept having these dreams. I dreamt about you two, the Impala, everything. Again, I was told I was crazy and given more medication. I've been here several months, and a few weeks ago, something was in the solitary room I was in. That's why you're here isn't it? They have something to do with the disappearances?"

"Yeah, that thing, we've narrowed it down to two things, it's either a Vampire, or a Demon." Sam started, "But it's acting different, we're not too sure why it's kidnapping people, but everyone fits the bill. Male, mid 30s, married, no children."

Castiel nodded, "And you think it's here, yes? I know all the staff, if you need Intel, I'd like to get back in the swing of things." He said looking over at his nurse.

"Alright, we're also going to need a way to get out of here once we're done," Dean began, "We also need to be able to meet so we can go over the game plan."

"Agreed, I'm sure she would be able to help with that. She has some pull, and I happen to be her favorite."

"Well can't you just work your Angel mojo?"

"I'm on high doses of medication, Dean. You're lucky I even remember you. You have my Grace to thank for that." Castiel said in a monotone voice.

Dean nodded, and stood up, "So we'll try tomorrow, for now we'll just get to sleep. We'll eat meals together, and try to stay out of trouble for the time being." Sam agreed with him, and nodded towards the nurse on the ground. The all picked her up, and helped her stand, and then Castiel woke her up. When she was conscious, they played it off as if it never happened. She led them off to their rooms and bid them a goodnight. Castiel's room was closest, so he was first to leave.

When they got to Sam and Dean's room, she paused, "This is your first night, so I'll tell you how to get by, just try and keep calm, the less trouble you cause, and the lower dosage of medication you will be required. Just try to keep out of trouble; it seems that you're already friends with Castiel. He's a model patient, stick with him and you should be fine." They nodded and entered their room

Dean flopped down on his bed and sighed, "Well?" Sam asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well what?"

"Weeelll," Sam drew out, "You seem to be in a good mood,"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dean sounded offended.

"Aww, you're in denial! How cute!" Sam said with a teasing tone.

"Again, what's that supposed to mean?" If it was possible that Dean could have sounded more offended, it would have been here.

"Hahaha!" Sam was laughing loudly, and a pillow knocked him out of his laughter. Dean was glaring at him, and he looked down with a sheepish smile, "Alright, alright! But seriously, I know you're thrilled to have found Cas and all, but I do have to remind you what he did." Sam paused, "He can't be trusted." Dean felt as if he was right, but deep down he didn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

"I know Sam." Dean paused for a moment, "But you have to take what just happened into consideration. He's helping! He's trying!" Sam did have to agree with Dean on that one. They didn't have many leads to begin with, and now they have help from the inside. He knew before he brought it up what Dean's opinion on the subject would be, but he still wanted to be extra careful. He sighed, rolled over and soon fell asleep.

Castiel was sitting up against his headboard. Apparently the pill he's told to take at night are sleeping pills because he didn't take them tonight, and now he didn't feel tired at all. Not even a little bit. Good thing too, now that he remembered everything, he needed to work his grace back to working standard. Come to think of it, it was probably his grace that remained in Dean's soul that had caused the surge of memory. He'd have to thank him for that.

Throughout the night, Castiel honed in on his grace, well, attempted to. He wasn't strong enough yet. He wasn't strong enough to leave anywhere. He wasn't strong enough to visit anyone in their dreams, and he wasn't strong enough to even manifest his wings.

By the time the sun began to rise, the nurses were up and beginning to wake the patients for morning medications and breakfast. He pretended to be sleeping right when one of the nurses knocked on the door and entered.

"Good morning, Sleepy head." She said sweetly, trying to coax him into consciousness. He pretended to rouse, and the nurse helped him up. They led him down the winding corridors to the cafeteria, just like every other day. When he arrived, he stood in line and got his food; which was waffles by the way. He sat down at a quiet table in the corner and waited for Sam and Dean to arrive. About ten minutes later they arrived with some rather annoyed nurses. Dean must not have wanted to wake up, Castiel smirked. That was just like him. Dean must have noticed him staring because he sent a cocky smile over in his direction. He could have sworn he was blushing by the time he looked away. He shook that off; there still must still be some traces of the medication left in his system because he knows he usually doesn't react that way.

The two trays clacked down on the table, and when they sat down the first thing out of their mouths was, "Cas, I didn't think you ate anymore," Which was said by Dean.

"I do a lot of things differently Dean," Castiel said in a monotone voice, not looking up from his food, "How was your first night?" He looked up when he spoke this time.

"Better than expected." Dean said, flashing Cas a quick glance, signaling that finding his old friend qualified as the good part of the night.

"Good, good." The three of them spent the remainder of the dining hour making small chat and catching up. Castiel was especially interested in Dean's trip to the past. Time travel was usually an Angel thing, so traveling without his help was something he wanted to understand.

When dining hour was over, they were told that if they wanted to continue their conversation, they would have to move it to the Rec room. They agreed and were escorted out of the cafeteria to the Rec room.

"So you just sit in your room all day? Sleeping and reading the paper?"

"Yes Sam, there's not much to do here. I rarely go to the Rec room. People are seldom quiet." Castiel quickly changed the subject, "Now that I think about it, there were probably several cases you should have taken care of." Sam sighed.

"Well there must be other hunters in town taking care of everything,"

"Yes, but clearly you've tracked something here. Did you find anything out yet?"

"No Cas, we were only here for a night, and we spent most of our time with you!"

"Settle down Sam." Castiel said in a condescending tone, "Dean. Come play chess with me." He said, already standing and on his way to the empty game table. Dean was slightly confused, but listened non-the-less.

"When's your first therapy appointment?" Castiel asked him casually.

"Three, I think but –"

"Study him. He seemed very keen on getting me to stop with the 'Angel-Talk'" he said, air-quoting 'Angel-Talk'.

"Alright Cas, and if nothing comes of it?"

"Something will come, don't worry." He answered, staring Dean in the eyes.

Castiel ended up beating Dean several times, but Sam was a different story. He knew his way around the game; he ended up winning one game, then losing the next. When three o' clock rolled around, the nurse came and took Dean away.

"Now that Dean's gone, why don't you tell me what really going on here?" Castiel deadpanned. What did Sam just say? Was he accusing him of lying? Lying? Right to their faces, after everything that happened?

"What are you saying, Sam?" Castiel tried not to sound too offended. He had to remain diplomatic, less he cause a problem.

"Something happened to you, and I figured you didn't want to say it with Dean around," Didn't want to say it with Dean around? Why would he hide things from Dean?

"I assure you, there's nothing wrong." Sam just stared at him, and kept staring until he was to say something.

"If you _must_ know everything, I tried to use my 'Angel-Mojo', as you like to call it,"

"And?"

"Nothing, most likely because of the medication I'm still required to take,"

"Uh-huh…" The conversation seemed to drop there, and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Several games later, it no longer held any interest to either of them. Sure, they still idly played, not wanting to get up out of their chairs.

"He's a lot better now," Sam said in a casual tone, Castiel perked his head up and made an interested 'Hmm?'

"Dean. After you, well you know, He- he was going through the same motions, but he wasn't the same Dean. He'd probably kill me for telling you, but you probably should know." Sam chuckled in an awkward manner at the last part of what he was saying. Castiel didn't know how to respond. He was almost positive, despite how he reacted when they reunited, that Dean was still angry with him. He most certainly didn't expect him to be upset, or to feel anything on the matter.

"It's time to take your pills boys," Castiel's nurse said. She helped them both to their rooms, and gave them their pills. Both of them had new, special prescriptions written by the therapist himself.

Sam's pills made him highly drowsy. He barely made it to his bed before he passed out. In fact, he was half hanging off his bed. Scratch that. Dean's bed. His dreams were more like nightmares. There were clowns, everywhere. He was running, adrenalin rushing throughout his body. They were getting closer. They seemed vicious, like something out of a bad horror movie.

Soon Sam was thrashing around. He remembers hitting the ground, opening his eyes, and almost losing his breakfast because of how fast the room was spinning.

Castiel's pills had caused an effect to take place that had never happened before. He was hallucinating. Demons were surrounding him, prodding him with holy blades. They weren't dealing deathly blows, but they were poking him where he knew it would hurt. Next thing he knew, he was on his bed, unable to move. There was a sharp pain in his stomach. He was yelling, screaming in pain, but there was no sound. Actually, there might have been sound. He couldn't tell anymore, the pain was just too unbearable. He tried to send grace to his wounds, but his body was telling him that he was fine. His body must have been wrong. He could clearly feel the pain, and see the blood.

He was yelling out again, screaming out in pain, not saying anything in particular. Next, they prodded him in the chest. Not deep enough to kill, but hard enough to ensure that there was no escape. It was then when he started calling out for help. The only thing was, he wasn't yelling for help. He was yelling for Dean. Dean would save him. Dean had to save him. If he couldn't, why would he be yelling for him?

"Well actually, I—" Dean cut himself off. He was positive that he heard screaming. He shook it off, and began to answer the therapist again, "I...I…" He couldn't finish talking, he knew he heard screaming. "What is that?" He asked, jerking up, a sound of urgency in his voice.

"You're in a mental ward. People are always screaming, please continue," The therapist notioned, not looking up from his clip board once. Dean sighed, now he didn't even know what he was going to answer. All he knew is he heard screams. Not just crazy screams, but screams of terror and pain.

"I, well—"

"_DEEEEAAAAAAAAAN!" _

It was loud and clear. In an instant Dean could tell exactly who was screaming, and he was screaming for him. Though his room was on the opposite of the hospital, how could his screams reach this far? His angelic voice, of course.

"_Deeeeaaannn!" _This time it was drawn it, still with the same urgency, but it was sad and pained this time. Dean jumped up and advanced towards the therapist.

"What did you do to him?" He yelled. He was absolutely livid, how dare someone hurt his angel! The therapist just sat there smirking maniacally.


	3. Comfort and Fluff

**A/N: Are you guys ready for chapter 3? Sorry about the cliffhanger, it's just my way of ending things; I like to keep you coming back for more! ****Because I will consume your souls at one point. ****Just as a reminder, there is the poll over on my page. It pertains to this story, so partaking in it will help me greatly, I don't want to keep you waiting anymore, so I'll thank you all for the reviews and alerts, and get this show on the road!**

Dean's instincts were in overdrive, the only thing he could register was Castiel screaming for him, the therapist's maniacal laughter, his fist connecting with said therapist's jaw, and him bolting out of the room for his angel. Wait, his angel? Oh whatever, he didn't have time to worry about this right now!

He raced down the hall, pushing past both staff and patients alike. When he reached Castiel's room, the screams were ear shattering. Why no one was there was suspicious enough, but the fact that his door was unlocked made everything even more suspicious.

When he turned the knob and burst through, he found Castiel writhing in his bed, as if he was pinned down. He was screaming, as if he was being tortured. This is what it seemed like, being how he was moving and all the pain he seemed to be in.

Dean kneeled down next to Castiel's bed and grabbed his wrist.

"Cas! Cas calm down! There's nothing there!" Dean said urgently, yanking on the angel's wrist. Castiel's eyes were glazed and glassy. He looked everywhere, everywhere but at Dean. Dean kept trying to coax him to settle down. Finding his hands roaming over the angel's arm in what would have been a soothing manner.

He was saying his name in a lullaby tone, "Cas, Cas. You have to calm down, I'm right here." After a while Castiel had calmed and seemed to notice him being there. His breathing slowed, and he stopped thrashing.

"Dean…" He said quietly, "They were everywhere. The demons, they were doing terrible things. Terrible, terrible things." Dean felt him quivering. What was he supposed to do? Castiel was obviously still suffering, but he couldn't do something that would be questionable. Well he could, it's not like Cas would mind. Dean was arguing with himself on what he should do until he mind just said 'Screw it!' and he kneeled up, pushing Castiel over slightly.

He stood up and sat next to Castiel, then lay down next to him, facing him. His hand was still gripping Castiel's wrist, oh well. His friend needed comforting right now, and God knows that Castiel would do the same thing in a heartbeat.

Castiel was still shaking, and Dean knew it was time to talk about all that had happened; he drew in a shaky breath. Thank God Sam didn't see him like this, he'd e boasting about how he finally grew a heart or something stupid and emotional like that.

"What did they do?" Dean asked quietly. Castiel moved closer, not looking Dean straight in the eye.

"Lots of things, they stabbed me repeatedly. They…My wings…" He got very quiet when he mentioned his wings. Dean could barely imagine what Cas thought had happened; the only thing he knew was that an angel's wings were sacred. Well he thought they were, he never really got on the topic of wings with Cas.

"What did they do to your wings?" Dean asked slowly, running his hands up and down Castiel's arms, trying to comfort him.

Castiel drew in another shaky breath, trying not to show how vulnerable he was really feeling, although Dean could already tell just how broken he was at the moment.

"They pulled at them, and destroyed them. Feather by feather, inch by inch. They ripped and torn at them, I…I can't even feel them. I feel so numb. My grace won't even respond…to anything I do." A single tear dripped from his crystal eyes, and Dean didn't know what to do. There was really only one thing he could do. Provide a barrier, a barrier to everything. Help him try to forget this whole thing happened, but how could he pull something like that off? He could only do the one thing he could think of, he pulled Castiel even closer. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed his forehead to his.

"Shhhh… It'll be okay. I'll make it better." He whispered, closing his eyes. Castiel's breathing calmed further.

"Dean…I'm tired." Castiel finally said, still not looking Dean in the eyes.

"Sleep, it'll be better when you wake up." He answered with. Soon Castiel's breathing evened out with sleep. All Dean could do was hold him close and try to protect him from whatever was going on in this place. Whatever it was, could it be just after Castiel? If it was, why did it choose to wait until he and Sam got there?

There was just too much to take in right now. He cleared his head of everything. Everything except the sleeping man wrapped up in his arms. He pressed his head closer to Castiel and let the other man's breathing lull him to sleep.

Seconds passed as they lay in a false sense of security. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. It was around dinner time when the nurse knocked on the door and entered.

"Time for Dinner—" She began, but stopped when she noticed the other man holding her patient, in what seemed to be a loving embrace. A smile crept onto her face, and she turned the light out and closed the door behind her. It warmed her heart to see that smile plastered on Castiel's face. 'It's about time he was happy,' rang through her head. She'd let Dean stay there the night, after all, she was in charge of this wing. If Dean wanted to stay there, and she approved, (which she did.) Then he could stay.

The nurse had tracked down Sam during dinner, letting him know that Dean would not be accompanying him back to their room tonight. When he asked why, she had explained to him that when she had checked on Castiel, he found his brother with his arms wrapped around him and had decided to leave them there. They were sleeping so soundly, she didn't see it necessary to wake them.

Sam told her he understood and when he was finished eating, he left to go to his room.

'Well that explains why they didn't show up to eat…" He thought to himself as he headed down the hall. He got one of the nurses to unlock his door and let him in for the night. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering why exactly Dean and Cas were apparently curled up together in the same bed. He figures he should have seen it coming, and there was most likely a good reason why too, but he decided to not care about it right now. There were bigger things that he needed to worry about.

It was getting late; he was tired, so he did what Winchesters did best, pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind so he could get at least a little bit of rest. He soon fell into sleep's grasp, allowing it to take him captive.

Both of the Winchesters had a good night's sleep. One better than the other and that was Dean of course. He woke early, a bit confused at first as to why Castiel was currently wrapped in his arm and pressed so very close to him. That soon passed as the serenity of the moment washed over him. The sun shone through the windows, warming the bed. The warm light danced across Castiel's sleeping face. It made his dark hair look chocolaty and soft. The way it shined on his face made him look like he was glowing. Taking all of this in, Dean realized how truly beautiful Castiel really was, in a completely heterosexual way, _of course._

Castiel began to stir, pushing even closer to Dean for a moment, engulfing both of them in a relaxing, radiating warmth. Dean had almost made a sound of protest when Castiel pulled away. _Almost. _The Angel soon woke up. His eyes fluttering open to reveal sleepy, electric blue eyes, his hair in a tossed mess everywhere.

"Good morning," he greeted with a yawn. Dean couldn't help but smile at the adorable display. Looks like he's going to be punching holes in walls to renew his manliness later. He smirked at his stupid thoughts.

"Are you feeling better?" Dean asked.

"Immensely," was the answer he got in return. Castiel shifted closer, wrapping his arms further around the hunter. Dean ran a hand through Castiel's hair. It's just as soft as it looked to be. Castiel smiled, and Dean buried his face in the Angel's hair.

Their breathing slowed as they fell into a comfortable silence. It was tender moments like this that reminded Dean that everything was worth fighting for. Moments like this that reminded Castiel that not everything is bad and things could be so much worse, but more importantly, it reminded him that he was slowly earning Dean and his trust back.

"Dean," Castiel said in a quiet whisper, "I wanted to tell you—" he was cut off by a knock on the door. Figures. The nurse opened the door with a soft smile on her face.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but it's time for you two to go down to breakfast." No, she wasn't interrupting. She already interrupted.

Castiel gathered himself, even though he was a bit miffed about being cut off before saying something important, he spoke curtly with much respect, but a tone that sounded like a pissed teenage girl saying 'Interrupt again, and I'll fucking cut you.' He told her that they would be ready in a moment, but if she could just wait outside for just a second. She gave him a look, which he returned only intensified, but she agreed.

He sighed and pulled away from Dean and rolled out of the bed, "Cas, what were you—"

"Never mind," Castiel said in a final tone, effectively killing the conversation on the matter. Dean threw him a defeated glance, but climbed out of the bed and followed Castiel to the door. As the nurse led the down to the cafeteria, she spoke with Dean.

"Now staying in Castiel's room is a privilege. Screw it up and you will no longer be allowed in his room." Come to think of it, he hadn't really planned on staying in Castiel's room, but he wouldn't necessarily be opposed to it. _'Wait, Dean? Pull yourself together man! Cas is your friend! Get those thoughts out of your head! Fuck.'_ When they arrived at the cafeteria and Dean finally shut his brain up, they noticed that Sam was already there and eating. They took their places in line, and waited to get their food.

When they finally got their food, Sam was already finished eating. They sat down opposite each other, and Sam shot them a confused glance.

"What?" Dean asked menacingly.

"Why did you spend the night with Cas?" he asked, "Because apparently you were, and I quote 'wrapped in a loving embrace.'" His words were dripping with sarcasm. Dean was glaring daggers at him, but Castiel didn't seem to care.

"And where, exactly did you hear this?" Dean asked. Well, more of demanded.

This time Castiel got involved, "Sam, stop teasing your brother!" he said firmly, "And Dean. Stop being so defensive! You're acting as if you've done something wrong." Dean glanced down at his food and shrugged.

"Did you find anything out during therapy?" Sam asked, trying to break the now awkward silence.

"Yeah, and he's definitely our guy."

"How do you know?" Castiel asked, looking up from his untouched plate of food. Dean looked at him, eyes soft with remembrance from the previous day's situation, "Well when you were having your fit…we could hear you across the hospital. I got angry, and he sounded pretty damn proud of himself." He paused; Sam was giving his a sad puppy face that looked worried. "Who gave you the pills? It seemed that whatever you went through was probably hallucinations from whatever drugs you had in your system."

"Wait! Cas had hallucinations too?" Sam asked urgently.

"Yeah, that's why I stayed with him last night. They were—wait! 'Too'? Sammy, what did you see?" Dean was now leaning over the table. Castiel pulled him back, trying to stop him from creating a scene.

"Dean, calm down. It was more like a bad acid trip, the room spun, I fell over. Calm down."

"Fine," Dean said, in a tone that said just the opposite. "At least tell me who assigns the medication around here? Whoever's doing it must know that there would be hallucinations!" He was beyond pissed now, first someone drugs Castiel, but now he finds out they drugged Sam too?

Sam was leaning over the table, "What do we have to do to calm you down? We can't take care of this right now!"

"Just tell me," Dean said, breathing deeply, trying to get a grip on himself.

"The therapist," Castiel said quietly, Dean nodded. Right now, everything pointed to the therapist being the demon they were hunting, but what kind of demon uses drugs? Would they just go for the kill?

"Alright. Just don't take the pills anyone gives you. If the stuff from last night caused everything, who's to say it won't happen again?" Both Sam and Castiel nodded in agreement.

As they continued eating their breakfasts, the silence grew unbearable. It needed to be broken. "Dean, did the hallucinations have anything to do with you staying with Cas?" Dean tightened his grip on the fork he was holding.

"Yes, now drop it." Sam looked at him, unblinkingly.

"Quit it!"

"Quit what?"

"Analyzing me!"

"Fine, fine," Sam said, putting his hands up in an 'I surrender' fashion.

Soon breakfast was over, and all three of them got up, and headed for the Rec Room. It was strangely quiet when they arrived. Most of the tables were empty, and the people that actually were there, were sleeping.

"Well this is ominous, isn't it?" Sam spoke up, looking around at the room.

"What are you doing here?" All three of the turned around to find the nurse, (Whose name is Janie, by the way,) standing there in the doorway out of breath. "They're here! And they're after you! Castiel mainly, but all of you! It's a trap, all of it! They won't let you out of here conscious! We've got to hurry!" She blurted everything out, all at once.

"What do we do?" Castiel asked urgently.

"Like I said, they won't let you leave conscious. I'll sedate you, say you attacked, and take you to your rooms. They have to maintain cover, so they'll have to comply!"

"Okay, but—" she wasn't kidding when she meant they had to hurry. They were all knocked out before Sam could even finish speaking. Dean was placed in Castiel's room, and Sam in the room he's been staying in for the past two days.

It must have been hours before they woken. Sam was rolled up in his blankets, and Castiel's head was pressed against Dean's shoulder. Dean was the first to wake up. When he awoke, he jerked just like you would had you fallen in your dreams. He was surprised when Castiel didn't wake at the sudden jolt. His face softened at the sight of the sleeping Angel. Again, he noted how truly stunning Castiel really was. He quickly shook the thought from his head and nudged Castiel's arm.

"Cas?" He whispered, "Are you up?"

"I am now, but honestly, I'd like to go back to sleep." Dean smiled.

"You've gotten lazy; I can leave if you want?" Dean said lazily.

"No." Castiel shifted closer to him, "You're actually very warm." This brought forth another smile from Dean.

"I can tell the drugs are still in your system."

"Yes, but you don't mind." Castiel was right, he really didn't. "It gets cold here. I don't like being cold Dean." He wrapped his arms further around Dean.

"I kept it, you know." Dean spoke as he pulled himself closer to Castiel, lacing his arms loosely around the Angel's frame, "Your trench coat. It's in the trunk of the Impala."

Castiel smiled, "I thought for sure that you'd be mad at me still. When I crawled out of the lake, I noticed it was gone, but I figured I lost it in the water somewhere."

Dean spoke, pressing his head to the top of Castiel's, looking off into the distance, "You were forgiven a long time ago."

**A/N Part 2: A lot of dialogue in this chapter, I know. It's also a bit shorter, but at the moment I'm blocked as to where to go from this scene, and this is a pretty good Chapter closer I thought. There's a lot of fluff here, I know, but it will all make sense soon. I don't write fluff that often,**** I'm lying, I so write fluff all the time and I just can't stop****. This chapter took a while to write, so I apologize for any inconsistencies. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, maybe in a week or so. I have a research paper that's due, and I have a whole list of other Fanfiction I'm working on. (Some more chapter fics and a couple PWPs. Destiel and Sabriel mostly) Until next time! **


	4. A New Threat

**A/N: First off, I'd like to apologize for my absence, my laptop had been having issues, and I refuse to write my fics on anyone else's computer. Though we should all know by now, I never actually stop writing this fic, there's a library of handwritten sheets of the story on notebook paper filling my jeans. **

**Secondly! This chapter is dedicated to my Online Best Friend: Aydefirth, because she hates reading WIPs, but I sort of forced her. This is for you dear! On with Chapter 4!**

For a while, they laid there, just laid there. Silently, just taking in everything. Taking in the sun, taking in the comfortable silence, taking in each other. You know, even though their friendship was broken, probably beyond compare, they enjoyed this. They enjoyed laying there in each other's arms, relishing in the comfort it provided. They enjoyed each other's warmth. They even enjoyed listening each other's breathing.

Castiel shifted, pressing his forehead onto Dean's chest and exhaled deeply. Things were looking up, well for now anyways. At least in these quiet moments with Dean, everything was practically perfect, and they both knew it. Soon they were sleeping again. They seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Sleeping.

Castiel, for once, fell into a dreamless sleep. Although, unlike most dreamless sleeps, this would leave him relaxed and well rested. Dean, however, did dream this time around. The dreams don't leave him well rested. Quite the opposite, in fact. They leave him worried deeply. They were about Sam, and his broken wall. Things didn't seem normal with him anymore. He was distant, and quite frankly, he acted like he did when the wall first broke.

Dean's breath quickened, and he began getting restless, "Dean," someone was calling for him. "Dean. Dean! Dean, wake up!" He felt something touch him. Someone was pushing his shoulder, and then everything went white. His eyes shot open, everything was temporarily blurry. When everything came into focus, he sees Castiel looking over him looking frantic.

"What happened?" Castiel asked urgently.

Dean sat up slowly, "Nothing, nightmare is all." He looked around; it was dark now, well past dinner time. He placed a hand on his stomach, God, what he wouldn't give to have a cheeseburger right about now. He slowly lay back down and stared up at the ceiling.

Castiel ran a hand through Dean's hair. He would have placed a kiss on his head, like he's seen mothers do so many times, but that wouldn't be accepted, not yet anyways. Instead, he wrapped one arm around Dean, and placed his head in the crook of his neck. Again, Dean's warmth soothed Castiel, even if he wasn't the one who needed soothing. He slipped another hand under his neck and ran said hand through the Winchester's hair again. It was the only thing he knew would work.

Dean wouldn't let on, but Castiel was helping, probably in more ways than one. He slid one hand under and around the Angel, resting his hand on his hip, and his head on his.

"Thank you," Dean finally whispered. Castiel only nodded and shifted closer. That was his tired (and lazy) way of saying 'You're Welcome,'. Soon, with little argument, Castiel lulled Dean into another period of sleep.

There was a noise outside the door, but neither of them really heard it. Instead, they subconsciously stirred and pressed closer to one another. The lock clicked and the door opened. Someone walked into the room, the lights flicked one, causing both Castiel and Dean to cringe at the sudden brightness.

"Is cuddling going to become a regular thing with you, Dean?" Sam asked in a teasing tone.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing in here?" Dean was sitting up now, looking rather miffed.

"You two didn't show up for dinner, so instead of going back to my room, I asked around a bit. Found out if anyone's noticed anything unusual." He paused, "Well, our kind of unusual."

"And?"

"And nothing! This place was so clear of anything supernatural, it's almost impossible!"

"So you're here for nothing then?" Castiel had chimed in this time.

"Well no, there was nothing unusual until tonight." Dean's ears perked.

"Go on…"

"Suicide. From what I gather, they slit their wrists. Now where have we heard that before?"

"So not only are we dealing with a Demon, but a wrathe now too? That's just awesome!" Dean said sarcastically. Sam nodded in agreement. This really was going to be hard. Not only because they had a hard time with the last wrathe they hunted, but they weren't even sure if the Demon was a Demon!

Dean let out an exasperated sigh and held his head in his hands. They don't even have any weapons for Christ sake! All they had was themselves, a go-get-'em attitude, and a broken Angel. And now they could kiss that attitude goodbye. They were royally fucked.

Castiel looked at Sam, them over to Dean. There had to be some way he could help. He looked back to Sam once more and noticed something. Sam seemed different. More detached, and come to think of it, why was he paying so much attention to the corner of the room? There's nothing over there! Dean looked no better. He seemed completely stressed out, and almost defeated. He would wrap his arms around the hunter, run his hands through his hair again, and pull him back down into the bed, lulling him into a false sense of safety and security, but he knew better than that. Dean would never allow it, not with Sam around anyways. He had to be strong for his little brother, and Castiel knew that all too well.

"What do you propose we do?" Castiel started, "I mean if you came in here now to tell us all of this, you must have a plan about it, hmm?" he spoke in a half accusatory half sarcastic tone. That was the plan; he had to drive Sam away for now, for Dean's sake.

"Well no, but guys had to know." Castiel looked in between him and the clock, then conjured his best bitchface. Even Dean agreed, yes this was important, but it couldn't have waited three hours until breakfast? At the very least, they'd all be less irritable then. Dean let his head fall back and bang against the wall.

Sam stood up, "Well in that case, I'll uh…I'll see you in the morning then." E made his way across the room and flicked the lights out on his way out. He walked quietly down the hall, towards what was supposed to be his and Dean's room, leaving Dean and Castiel alone, with the moon as their only source of light.

Castiel let out a breath and looked over at Dean.

"What?" asked the man in question.

"Nothing, just try to calm down and relax."

"Relax? Relax. Maybe you weren't here five seconds ago but—"

"Hey!" Castiel almost shouted, "I was here, but don't you get angry with me! Not yet." He looked into the man's eyes, silently pleading with him to just try and keep his cool.

Now that he remembers everything, he really missed Dean. Dean looked down, then back to Castiel, "Sorry," he said quietly. Castiel held his gaze for a moment longer, and then came to a decision. If he was going to do this, it was going to be now.

He crawled closer to Dean, then climbed into his lap reluctantly, putting both his legs on either side of him, looking straight at him.

"Cas—"

"Don't" Castiel answered in a breath. He pressed his forehead to Dean's, but was sure not to look him in the eye this time.

Dean tried to pull away, "Dean, I'm trying to help," Castiel argued, grabbing Dean's shoulders.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean said rather than asked, as he lazily wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist.

"I'm helping. You're not mad anymore, so it seems to be working." He spoke quietly, as if he was unsure of himself. Dean didn't know how to react to any of this. He knows Castiel didn't know how either, but still. How could he react to a situation like this? He'd have to ignore everything his instincts were telling him, of course. It'd completely ruin everything. Instead, he just stayed where he was, taking everything in again. The sound of Castiel breathing, the warmth. Oh the warmth! That was the best part of all this. Seriously though, Castiel was like a radiator! He took comfort in this heat.

That's exactly what Castiel wanted. He focused the little bit of Grace he could muster up to create heat. He knew that humans took comfort inn body heat, so why not give it a shot? Dean pulled Castiel closer, gathering all of the Angel's warmth. Castiel let his hands slip down the human's back. He grabbed at Dean's shirt, clumping it into his fists, resting his head on his shoulder now.

Dean yawned, he was still tired. He slid down, and lay back, pulling Castiel onto his chest. The Angel began to roll off, but Dean held him in place. Castiel let out a shaky breath, he'd planned to help Dean, but he hadn't planned on Dean responding so well.

Dean ran his hands through Castiel's hair, "It's hard sometimes." Castiel looked up at him, "Sometimes I think everything is falling apart around me. The monsters, Sam, the Leviathans. Everything." Castiel looked down, "I don't blame you anymore." Dean tilted up Castiel's head to face him, "It took awhile to come to terms with everything, but in the long run, you were doing it all for us, and we…and I, took you for granted." Dean was looking right at him now, telling him everything he needed to hear. That settled it, he needed to do this now. He slid his hands up and cupped Dean's face, and then he pulled himself up so that they were lying chest to chest. He nervously flickered his eyes from Dean's to his mouth. Slowly, his eyes fell shut and he gently pressed his lips to Dean's His heart his heart was caught in his throat, beating a mile a minute. The kiss he shared with Meg didn't produce this feeling, and it was far more heated. But this, with Dean, it meant something. With Dean it was slow and sweet. When he pulled away, he saw that Dean looked confused. He really screwed up this time, he began to pull away, but Dean quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"N-no, wait," he paused, "I uh…I don't know what to say." This was really saying something because he's usually a pro when it comes to things like this, but this was Cas. It's not the same, he's not some nameless chick at a bar, this was Cas.

Castiel, who had already begun reprimanding himself, now waited for the inevitable, for Dean to blow up. He was surprised when the much expected freak out never happened. Though, surprised was an understatement when Dean had begun to kiss him again. A pink tongue swiped across his lips tentatively, and he parted them, allowing the Winchester entrance. Their tongues danced together, slow and experimental. Slowly, they broke apart, neither of them knew what to say, they didn't want to say anything.

Dean snaked his arms around Castiel, and rested them on his lower back. Castiel rested his head in the crook of Dean's neck. They didn't sleep though, they weren't tire anymore.

Hours passed as they lay in silence, it would be time for breakfast soon, but they didn't want to leave. Leaving would mean getting out of bed. It would mean getting out of bed; it would mean having to give up the addicting body heat. It would mean having to face the day, having to face the wrathe, having to face the Demon or whatever, and having to face Sam. He may not know what happened after he left, but the thought of Sam judging him scared Dean.

"What do I do?" Castiel asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"I have therapy today."

Dean's heart stopped, "Just try to act normal, he expects you to know something. So you _have_ to throw him off your trail. He can't know you suspect him. No matter what happens, don't let him know." He wishes he could do more, offer Castiel some sort of protection, but there wasn't anything. They had to lay low.

Castiel nodded and told him he understood, though he didn't want to face the therapist. He shut out the thoughts for the time being, and himself closer (if that were possible) to Dean.

It wasn't long until there was a knock on the door, and the nurse walked in, "Sleep well?" She asked, closing the door behind her. They nodded, not going to tell her that they actually barely slept. "They're still going to be after you. And Castiel, you have therapy today," She was truly nervous for them. Castiel had become one of her closest friends, and his what seemed to be 'boyfriend' cared deeply for him. She felt like she had to protect them. "As much as they will fire me…you can no longer take your medication. It will be hard for you—"

"We're not crazy you know!" Dean snapped, "Sam and I are here on business, and you all just found Cas and forced him to think everything he believes was a lie!"

The nurse looked at him, mouth agape, "I know, I know why you're here. But even though Castiel is so seemingly normal, he is sick."

"He's not, how do you know why I'm here?"

"Because I…because there's something here. I know what Hunters are." That was the moment Dean became suspicious.

"Uh huh…Well I think I'm hungry now." It was obvious that all his trust for her was practically depleted, but he'd be civil, for Cas' sake.

They were led down to the Cafeteria after Dean spoke. They got in line and got their food, then waited for Sam to arrive. Ten minutes passed before Sam arrived with his breakfast. Dean wanted to tell Sam to keep an eye on the nurse, but decided against it, he'll worry on his own. Castiel kept quiet, his meeting with the Therapist was drawing dangerously close.

"So uh…" Sam began awkwardly, "Am I going to be spending the rest of our time here by myself?" Dean had begun to respond, but the nurse walked over and told Castiel that it was time to go. Panicked glances were exchanged, but Dean silently reassured him. He followed her out of the cafeteria, still looking rather nervous.

The two brothers sat in silence for a moment, "Alright, seriously. Are you planning on bunking with Cas now?" Sam asked, breaking the temporary silence.

"I hadn't really thought about it," he answered blandly.

"You seemed to like it though," Dean just looked at him, "I mean you seemed pretty happy last night." Dean flushed remembering everything that happened after Sam left, and how everything had been so peaceful, so worry free, that for a little bit, he had forgotten the job at hand. Now it was all just falling back into place. "Hey! Earth to Dean!" Sam was snapping in his face.

"What?"

"Jesus."

"Castiel," The therapist's voice was deep and raspy; it reminded him of how Raphael used to say his name. "How have you been?" He asked. The same question he asked every time they met.

"I've been good, and you?" This is actually the first time he's been forwardly polite with the man.

The therapist nodded curtly, "I'm fine," he spoke with boredom in his voice. Castiel had picked up on this. "Have you been hearing the—oh, what was it? — Angels! Have you been hearing the 'Angels' lately?" He looked up from his clipboard, expecting to see Castiel squirming, but he wasn't. He sat straight and poised.

"No I haven't. Not since my last outbreak. He answered, _'Why would I need to hear them when I am one?'_ his thoughts were taking on a more sassy tone.

"And how are you feeling? Emotionally?"

"Fantastic." Castiel said, trying to cover up his excitement when thought of why he was happy, but the therapist picked up on it.

He raised a brow in question, "And why would that be?"

"Oh, I found some friends,"

"Wonderful," he didn't care anymore. Oddly enough, he didn't seem as evil as Dean had made him out to be. _'Either that or he's tricking you,'_ the words resounded in the back of his mind. "You seem to be a lot better than you were a few days ago, just tell me about your friends and I'll let you go." There was something about the way the therapist spoke these words that made Castiel put up his guard completely. Something wasn't right; he fidgeted in his seat before answering.

"They're nice, and they're…caring…and uh…funny, though one of them has an attitude issue, but I like it sometimes."

The therapist nodded, "Attitude issue? You shouldn't associate yourself with people like that; it'll lessen your progress." Castiel nodded, not taking in a word he said. He stood up and left, he found Sam and Dean in the Rec Room. Same was smirking, and Dean was adamantly denying something. Castiel smiled, this is how he liked them, happy and relaxed. Opposed to the usual broken and stressed. He walked over to the brothers, and Dean seemed to stop speaking mid sentence, but Sam's smirk seemed to grown. Castiel decided not to acknowledge it.

"How was it?" Dean asked.

"He doesn't suspect a thing. When he asked about my dreams, I made something up about befriending sharks, then the sharks wanting to eat me, and then something about someone killing and cooking up the sharks for dinner." Alright, so that last part was a lie, but it beat telling them that the topic of today was mostly them. "So how was your morning?" Castiel asked in order to change the subject.

"We just talked, nothing special." Dean answered coolly. Castiel nodded, and then sat beside Dean. Lunch would be in about an hour, so Sam suggested that they all play a game of cards. After seven rounds, it was lunch time, and Dean had won every game. "Hey Cas?" Dean began, Castiel looked up at him, "Do you know what's for lunch?"

"No Dean," Now that they were looking at each other, Sam felt the unbearable urge to start something.

"Well, I think it's time we brought Cas in on our conversation, hmm?" before Dean could interject, Sam continued, "Dean's been staying with you, so I figured not only will this be good for gathering intel, but Dean's benefitting as well," Castiel noticed how uncomfortable Dean looked. Sam saw how confused Castiel looked and he began to explain, "He hasn't been sleeping well, and from what I saw last night, he was doing great, he looked happy and comfortable. The point is, I want him to stay with you until the job is over. Although, how do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"Get him to sleep?" Castiel paused. He didn't know how, well, he has an idea, but that can't be it, can it?

"I'm an Angel. That's probably why." That answer should do well, it's not the truth, but then again, Castiel didn't exactly know why Dean would fall right to sleep with him, especially if he's been having sleeping problems. Oh well, that's a question for another day. They had other things to worry about.


End file.
